ABC's of Us
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Cody Rhodes finds a cool note on Facebook and decides to tag all of his friends in it. Now they've got a chain going telling them to describe their significant others using the alphabet as their guide. Various pairings.
1. Cody Rhodes

_So I fell in love with coleypunk-y2j's piece "26 Reasons Why" and decided to do my own version of it! It is structured like a facebook note so there are a couple of emoticons here and there. Enjoy!_

**ABC's of Us**

**By:** Cody Runnels

Hey guys, I found this cool little note thing and I thought it'd be awesome to do it! I'm doing mine first then I'll tag someone else and we'll keep the chain going. Here we go!

**Your Name:** Cody Garrett Runnels. Most people just call me Cody or Codes.

**Significant Other's Name:** Danielle "Danni" Hart.

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Airport. We had our very first date in an airport Starbucks. I had planned to ask her out on the plane, but the flight was delayed and I didn't want to lose my nerve so I asked her out right there at the gate.

**B is for …** Bret Hart. Danni's father is quite an intimidating man.

**C is for …** Calgary. That's where Danni is from and where we spend Thanksgiving every year. I like it. There's plenty of snow which means awesome snowboarding opportunities.  
**D is for …** Dorks. Danni and I are huge dorks. We'd much rather stay in and watch Justice League or read comic books than go out and party and stuff.  
**E is for …** Eggs. Neither one of us really likes eggs. It's just one of those odd quirks we have.  
**F is for …** Fireworks. I took Danni to a fireworks display in my home state of Georgia. She loved it! Now we try to go see the Fourth of July display every summer.  
**G is for …** Georgia peach. Nothing tastes sweeter than a Georgia peach. Sorry Danni, not even your maple candies!  
**H is for …** Hit-Girl. No that's not what Danni wants to be called. Hit-Girl is her favorite character from that crazy Kick Ass movie.  
**I is for …** Intercontinental Championship. The night I won my first Intercontinental Championship match is the first night we…err…made love…  
**J is for …** Justin Timberlake. Danni is an ENORMOUS Timberlake fan. I'm not kidding. There are posters of him all over our bedroom.  
**K is for …** Kids. We want four kids. Three boys and a girl. We already have names picked out and everything haha.  
**L is for …** Lights. Danni likes lights. Whenever we're in a big city, she can spend hours just looking at the lights.  
**M is for …** Marriage. We're busily planning our springtime wedding!  
**N is for …** Nutella. I absolutely love this stuff! I can eat it on just about anything. I can also eat it right out the jar, which isn't good for my abs at all.  
**O is for …** Overexaggerate. Sometimes, when she gets emotional, Danni overexaggerates a lot. It used to bug me. Now I'm used to it and can easily calm her down.  
**P is for …** Pudding. When I think of pudding, I think of Candice Michelle and Melina's pudding match…sorry Danni :P  
**Q is for …** Queen of Hearts. My favorite character in Alice in Wonderland. I also like to think of Danni as my Queen of Hearts 3  
**R is for …** Rocky Road. Danni's favorite flavor of ice cream.  
**S is for …** Sunshine. We love the sun. Whenever we're at my home in Georgia or at the house in Tampa, we love to sit on the back deck (sometimes naked) and just enjoy the sunshine.  
**T is for …** Trips. Everyone in the WWE knows this, but I am very clumsy and trip over air. How I have managed to not kill myself in the ring is anyone's guess.  
**U is for …** Umbrella Bird. I swear Danni thinks of the most outrageous things to say sometimes. We were discussing getting a pet and she comes out of nowhere with "Maybe we should get an umbrella bird?" Where the hell do you even get one of those?!  
**V is for …** Virginity. I was Danni's first time. I'd like to think I made it special for her.  
**W is for …** Walrein. My favorite Hoenn pokemon. See, told you I was a dork.  
**X is for …** X-ray. I don't know if you guys know, but Danni has an x-ray technician license.  
**Y is for …** Yogurt. I love yogurt. It comes in so many flavors! And I can indulge in the sweetness without as much guilt :D  
**Z is for …** Zoo. Sorry Danni, but when ALL of the Smith-Neidhart-Hart clan gets together, it's like a freakin zoo.

**Last thoughts?** Danielle Layla Hart, I love you soooo much. I can't wait until next April when you become Danielle Runnels.

**Tag a friend.** Dolph Ziggler you're up next!

_Most of the pairings will be het using my oc divas. However feel free to request a slash pairing and I will write it. Please review :)_

_This idea is credited to coleypunk-y2j. Check her stuff out :)_


	2. Dolph Ziggler

**Because Cody just had to tag me…**

**By:** Nick Nemeth

You guys are lucky I've had some time to do this since I've been recuperating from this damn concussion. Forced vacation I suppose.

**Your Name:** Nicholas Nemeth. Mostly called Nick or my wrestling name, Dolph.

**Significant Other's Name:** Jamilla Nemeth. She prefers Jai (don't ask about the i)

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for … **Arizona. I had a really hard time convincing Jai to move out to Arizona with me, but now that we're out here, she loves it. She likes the desert landscape and decorates our house with cactus plants and stuff.

**B is for … **Brothers. Jai has two brothers, Ray and Keon. They scare me sometimes with their sheer size.

**C is for …** Children. We have two children, a boy and a girl named Connor Levi and Harper Kylie. I never thought about children before but now that we have them, they're my whole world.

**D is for …** Donuts. These are our guilty pleasure. We always have them in the cabinet. My favorite is chocolate crème from Dunkin Donuts.

**E is for …** Echo Echo. Jai likes to watch Saturday morning cartoons and one of her favorites is Ben 10. Her favorite alien is that little screeching one: Echo Echo.

**F is for …** Fishsticks. Connor loves fishsticks. I mean, he will eat them any time of day. He always asks us to make them for him.

**G is for …** Game time. Jai is an avid football fan. Her brother Ray played for the Ravens until he retired so she is a big supporter of the Ravens. She always has the game on during the season. She has NFL Ticket for the tv at home. And she watches all the pre-game, halftime, and post-game shows. Plus she has all kinds of paraphernalia.

**H is for …** Highlighters. Jai unintentionally collects highlighters, mostly because she can never remember where she puts the damn things. She also says that my ring attire and t-shirts are all highlighter colors.

**I is for …** Interracial relationship. I'm white, she's black. We took a picture together once and she said we looked like the yin-yang symbol haha.

**J is for …** Jogging. I like to jog. It helps me clear my mind and relax. We have those strollers you can jog with so sometimes I take the kids with me.

**K is for …** Kicking. Kylie was a kicker when she was inside Jai. My poor wife had bruises on her stomach because she kicked so hard.

**L is for …** Licorice. One of my favorite sweets. I can scarf down an entire package in one sitting. Definitely not good for me!

**M is for …** Mickey Mouse. Connor likes Mickey Mouse a lot so we decorated his room with it. Anything you can find Mickey Mouse, be it bedding, wall decals, clocks, etc, he's probably got it in his room.

**N is for …** New Orleans. That's where the last Super Bowl was. The lights went out I believe. Haha Jai disappeared off the WWE tour without telling anyone to go to the Super Bowl. When she got back, Mr. McMahon and Paul chewed her out for several hours.

**O is for …** Oysters. I love oysters. They're my favorite type of seafood.

**P is for …** Pregnancy. Jai wants to have another baby. I'd rather wait seeing as Harper is only a few months old. Thankfully she hasn't stopped her birth control :P

**Q is for …** Quentin Tarantino. We love his movies….don't judge us.

**R is for …** Retirement party. I went with Jai to Ray's retirement party. It was crazy! I think I got twerked on by a few of her friends and cousins. Then she also twerked on me. It was great :D

**S is for …** Super Bowl. DO NOT MESS WITH JAI AND THE SUPER BOWL. She throws a big party no matter where we are with drinks, snacks, and alcohol. She will plan days in advance and make sure every thing runs as smoothly as possible. You haven't lived until you've been to a Super Bowl party on a charter bus :P

**T is for …** Three. Our son Connor is three. There is three years between Connor and Harper. We also dated for three years before getting married.

**U is for …** Uncle Ray. Connor loves when Uncle Ray babysits him and his sister during our WWE tours. Uncle Ray has been teaching him football.

**V is for …** Virgin Olive Oil. I'd never seen someone put olive oil on their hair and skin until I started dating Jai. She says it makes her hair shiny or something.

**W is for …** Weave. Jai wears the sew-in kind. She always keeps it tight so I don't mind. Plus I like long hair. I've learned a lot about weave since I've been with her.

**X is for … **X-Pac. For some reason, she liked him. I was kinda indifferent to him honestly.

**Y is for …** "Young, Wild, and Free". That's our song. Whenever it comes on the radio, we turn it up and cruise like teenagers.

**Z is for …** Ziggy. My nickname. She calls me this when we're at the house too. "Ziggy! Give Harper her bottle!"

**Last thoughts?** Cody, you have entirely too much time on your hands -_- Jai, my sweet wife, I love you and our children with all my heart. Also, stop turning my shirts into belly shirts. Yeah, I know it's you.

**Tag a friend. **I think the Cenation leader, John Cena should go next.

_I'm going to do at least 26 (one for each letter of the alphabet) of these. Don't forget to suggest pairings, het or slash, if you want to :)_


	3. John Cena

**THE CHAMP IS HERE!**

**By:** John Cena

Alright, I'll do your little game. It's cute. And you guys' answers are mildly amusing I must say. Be warned, you're about to see a side of me you aren't used to.

**Your Name:** John Felix Anthony Cena. Yeah, it's a mouthful. Just call me John.

**Significant Other's Name:** Nicole Garcia-Colace, otherwise known as Nikki Bella *heart*

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Anime. I'm a big fan of anime. My favorite anime movie is Fist of the North Star. You should check it out. I've made Nikki watch it a thousand times haha

**B is for … **Beautiful.'Bella' means beautiful and Nikki is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

**C is for …** Cargo shorts. I love cargo shorts. They're so comfortable and versatile. And Nikki loves watching me do yard work or work on my cars in them ;)

**D is for …** Divorce. That was the hardest shit I've ever had to get through. But I'm happy now, happy with Nikki.

**E is for …** Eleven. This one is a bit narcissistic, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I'm an eleven-time WWE Champion. That's a record! Nikki gave me quite the treat after I beat The Rock at WM 29 ;)

**F is for …** Frilly. Those frilly leg decorations Brie and Nikki wear to the ring are so sexy. I want her to get some for the bedroom, but then I might get distracted :P

**G is for …** Goat boy. Daniel Bryan is dating Brie so we see each other quite a lot. The beard is actually starting to grow on me.

**H is for …** Hats. I'll admit it, I have a slight obsession with hats. Any time I go anywhere, I MUST HAVE A HAT. I have a whole trunk just full of the things. Nikki thinks it might be time for an intervention haha

**I is for …** Identical. Brie and Nikki are identical. They have some distinguishing features but you have to be right up on them to see. I haven't gotten tricked though…yet…

**J is for …** John Cena Sr. My dad has been a big inspiration in my life. He's always been behind me 110% and for that I will always be grateful. Thank you so much for everything!

**K is for …** Knock's Gym. This place holds a special place in my heart. It's a gym specifically for bodybuilding and it's where I got my start. I named my gym after it.

**L is for …** Love. I'm totally, completely, and irrevocably (Twilight reference ftw) in love with Nicole Garcia-Colace *heart*

**M is for …** Muscle cars. I collect muscle cars; I have over twenty and a few are custom-made. Nikki loves my collection and we go for drives often.

**N is for …** Nikki. John, you really shouldn't leave your Facebook open when you go to the bathroom. You never know what I might do…xoxo Nikki.

**O is for …** Orton. As in The Viper, Randy Orton. As much as I don't want to admit it, Randy made this relationship happen. He just wouldn't leave me alone until I asked Nikki out. Thanks, Randy!

**P is for …** Pectoral muscle. I tore it completely off the bone. The area is still a bit tender and I get a little nervous when Nikki lays on that particular part of my chest.

**Q is for …** Quack. Nikki's favorite animals are ducks haha

**R is for …** Rock. I do smell what The Rock is cooking, but my dish was better. Maybe revenge is a dish best served warm :) was that a bad joke? I feel like it was XD

**S is for …** Surgery. I've had surgery on my neck, pectoral muscle, bicep, and knee. It sucks every single time. At least now I have Nikki to make the miserable experience a little bit better *heart*

**T is for …** Twins. Dating a twin is a very, very interesting experience. That's all I'm gonna say XD

**U is for …** Unicorn. I was watching Glee (don't judge me) and the episode about Kurt and Brittany naming their part the Unicorns or something like that was on. Nikki and I started watching Glee from that point on. Don't judge us.

**V is for …** Video games. I love video games, but I'm not any good at them. They've gotten so complicated lately and my hands are enormous, which makes using the controls difficult :P

**W is for …** Wet. There's nothing sexier than a wet Nikki. And I don't mean it_ that_ way, ya pervs. I mean 'just came out the pool/shower' wet.

**X is for … **seXy. Whatever it fits haha. I think it's amusing when the twins talk about how sexy they are.

**Y is for …** Young kids. They seem to be some of my biggest fans and I love their energy and excitement at the shows. They remind me of being young myself.

**Z is for …** Zoey. That's the name Nikki and I picked out if we ever have a daughter :)

**Last thoughts?** I hope I haven't completely destroyed your image of me. I can be kind of a sap sometimes. Nikki, I love you dearly and I can't wait until our date night.

**Tag a friend. **Hmmm how about…the 'Best in the World' CM Punk!

_Written with the suggestion by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. She always leaves me great reviews and I am very thankful for her support :3_


	4. CM Punk

**Best in the World-CM Punk**

**By:** Phillip Brooks

Since you all have been bitching and bitching and bitching and bitching. And bitching…and bitching, I'll do the little "ABC's of Us" nonsense. Although I don't see why I should have to follow John Cena. Hasn't he made enough of an ass of himself for men everywhere?

**Your Name:** Phillip Brooks. Mr. Punk to you.

**Significant Other's Name:** April Jeanette Mendez. AJ as she likes to be called.

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Affair. To be perfectly honest, this romance started off as kind of an affair between two colleagues, but now it's blossomed into something more. Screw the rules, I have AJ :]

**B is for … **Bus. I love travelling on my tour bus. It's quite comfy. I also have a full size bed on the bus for fun times with AJ. Usually that consists of watching movies or reading comics.

**C is for …** Crazy. AJ is crazy and I dig those crazy chicks. They're always so much fun ;)

**D is for …** Dolph Ziggler. I have to admit that watching AJ cuddle up with the "Show Off" every week is both gross and annoying (she's mine, Nicky!). It's like Edge and Lita all over again.

**E is for …** Evening wear. I do clean up nicely. Why just the other night I looked quite "dashing" in a gray suit when I took AJ out to a fancy restaurant for our anniversary.

**F is for …** Fandango. AJ and I just love listening to Chris Jericho pronounce this guy's name. Fan-dingo! Fan-doodle! Fan-Dodge Durango! Fan-tom of the opera!

**G is for …** Green. Green is my favorite color. I have more pairs of green wrestling trunks than any other color.

**H is for …** Homecoming. My homecoming in Chicago at Payback was spectacular! I beat Jericho and my girl got her Divas Championship :D (you get one smiley, enjoy it)

**I is for …** Ice cream. Because I don't drink, we usually celebrate with ice cream. Our favorite is strawberry shortcake. There's a little shop just down the road from my house that makes the best strawberry shortcake ice cream.

**J is for …** Jericho. Despite our in-ring bouts, we're actually really good friends in real life. Seeing as how AJ likes rock music, he wrote and recorded a song for me about her. I'm still best in the world, however.

**K is for …** Kiss. Damn, AJ is a good kisser…

**L is for …** Laugh. AJ laughs a lot and it sounds like the evil, maniacal laughter supervillains do. Some find it creepy, I find it insanely sexy.

**M is for …** Monster High. AJ loves those little monster bratz dolls. I'll admit her obsession with them is cute…if not a little disturbing.

**N is for …** Nerd. AJ calls herself a nerd and a tomboy. But hey I like a girl that's into comic books and video games. We'll never run out of ideas for date night.

**O is for …** Over and over. Repeating things really gets on my nerves so I'm going to need for the Cena/Ryback to stop and the incessant guy-hopping from AJ to stop. I love you April, but that shit is annoying.

**P is for …** Pipe bombs. I love getting on a microphone and just letting the whole world know exactly what's on my mind. It's almost…therapeutic. AJ gets a special kind of "pipe bomb" if you catch my drift ;)

**Q is for …** Queen. Since I'm the best in the world, AJ is my queen :]

**R is for …** Ring of Honor. This place will always hold a special place in my heart. The heat, the rivalries, the fractured skull. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**S is for …** Skulls. AJ really likes skulls, especially skulls with cute bows on them. I've noticed that a lot of my towels and sheets now have skulls on them. I should probably stop letting her do all the home décor shopping…

**T is for …** Tattoos. I have a lot of them and every single one of them has a meaning (yes even the pizza and donut). I feel like other people don't have tattoos because they don't have as much conviction in their beliefs as I do. Who knows, perhaps an April tattoo may grace my body one day.

**U is for …** Universe. I've proven that I'm the best in the world. Maybe it's time to be the Best in the Universe!

**V is for …** Vegetarian. I've been a vegetarian for some time now and I love the results I've gotten from it. I've been trying to convince AJ to try it out, but she says she likes bacon too much.

**W is for …** WWE Champion. I was WWE Champion for a record 434 days. Chicks dig a man with gold around his waist.

**X is for … **X. No I'm not kidding. X is generally the symbol for straight edge. AJ used to wear X-arm guards for a while. I liked that. She should do it again.

**Y is for …** You're not. I'm CM Punk and you're not.

**Z is for …** Zone. Before I do anything, I have to get in the zone, usually through a light round of exercise/stretching or listening to some music.

**Last thoughts?** Well there's your little game. Have fun. I'm CM Punk and you're not.

**Tag a friend. **You guys probably want me to pick Jericho, but that would be too obvious so I'm gonna tag Wade Barrett.

_Did anybody watch Payback? It was awesome! Punk and Jericho really stole the show, what a great way to return! And also, free cookies to anyone who gets the Yugioh Abridged joke I put in there :]_


	5. Wade Barrett

_So I totally didn't know that Wade Barrett and Alicia Fox were dating in real life. That means Wade Barrett likes chocolate, which means there's hope for me!_

_Anywho, I garnered this from Wade's interviews and the two or three times I've met him in person at autograph signings. As with most superstars, he's incredibly nice in person._

**Bare-Knuckle Answers**

**By:** Stu Bennett

Why do you idiots have enough time to do things like this? Although Cody I'm not surprised, you completely lose your focus when it comes to that Hart girl of yours. The only reason I'm doing this is because Tori wants me to.

**Your Name:** Stuart Bennett. I usually go by Stu or Wade depending on who I'm talking to.

**Significant Other's Name:** Victoria Crawford, otherwise known as Alicia Fox. I call her Tori.

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Accent. Of course I don't hear it myself, but Tori absolutely loves my accent. She's joked several times about having me read bedtime stories to her.

**B is for … **Bare-knuckle brawling. Before I signed with WWE, I was a bare-knuckle brawler in England. I got so used to not having anything on my hands that it almost bothers me when Tori wraps them up to protect them when I work out and stuff.

**C is for …** Chocolate. I was asked the other day about liking chocolate. I must have looked utterly confused because later on Tori explained to me that "liking chocolate" meant liking darker skinned women.

**D is for …** Down play. Tori isn't so keen on the idea of our relationship being out in public yet so we tend to down play it whenever we're out together.

**E is for …** England. My birthplace. I hope to make a home there with Tori some day.

**F is for …** Fox. They call Tori that for a reason. Just look at her. She's gorgeous.

**G is for …** Guitar. I play the guitar in my spare time, sometimes for Tori. I can't sing a lick, but she enjoys listening to me play.

**H is for …** Hot tea. I'm an Englishmen through and through and I love relaxing after shows with a steaming cup of hot tea and my lovely Tori.

**I is for …** Idol. My idol is the British Bulldog, Davie Boy Smith. I can watch his old matches for hours and sometimes I do. Luckily Tori doesn't mind me hogging the tv with all my old tapes.

**J is for …** Junior. If I ever have a son, I want to name him Stuart Alexander Bennet, Jr. so I can call him 'Stu Junior'.

**K is for …** Kids. I've never been a big fan of kids. I mean, I'm nice and everything but it doesn't seem like something I'd enjoy. Tori has been sort of hinting at starting a family for a little while though…

**L is for …** Legs. I have been a leg man for as long as I can remember and Tori has legs for days. I might have a slight obsession with them.

**M is for …** Miz. That annoying little hobknocker really gets under my skin. He knows Tori doesn't want to go public and yet still threatens to put pictures of us on Twitter.

**N is for …** Newark, New Jersey. This is where I officially asked Tori to be my girlfriend. It was freezing cold outside and the heater was broken inside the arena so she was snuggled up against me. It just felt like the right time.

**O is for …** Officer Nasty. This was the name of one of Tori's finishing moves. Now it's the name of one of my favorite fantasies ;)

**P is for …** Pie. Despite my distaste for sweets, I'm a pretty good baker from what I've been told. Sometimes I do it on tour. You'd be surprised how much Heath packs away.

**Q is for …** Queen Sharmell. The first time I really looked at Tori, she reminded me of King Booker's queen.

**R is for …** Red Nose. Tori said she was going to "shake it for me like a Red Nose". Not sure what a red nose is, but it sounds sexy.

**S is for …** Sweets. I am by no means a fan of sweets. The most I can eat is something mild like tiramisu or cheesecake.

**T is for …** Three time champion. I'm a three-time Intercontinental Champion. There will be a fourth when I get my hands on that snotty newest Paul Heyman guy.

**U is for …** Unlimited international calling. I love this feature because it allows me to keep in contact with my family and friends back home in England.

**V is for …** Violets. They're Tori's favorite flowers. I always leave some in her locker room before her matches.

**W is for …** Words. I am still sometimes tripped up by you Americans' use of certain words. Tori helps me out, after she laughs at me first.

**X is for … **X-rated. We may not do it like rabbits (unlike Cody and Danni) but when we do, it's definitely x-rated.

**Y is for …** Younger sister. Tori has a younger sister named Christina. When we first met, she couldn't get enough of my accent. I think she has recordings of me just talking at dinner. Is the accent seriously that attractive?

**Z is for …** Zoo York. I have to say, one of my favorite places I've been is New York City. There's so much culture melding there, not to mention it's hosted Wrestlemania quite a few times.

**Last thoughts?** I suppose that wasn't too terrible. I refuse to be as lovey-dovey as some of you, however. Looking at you, Cody.

**Tag a friend. **Eh, this is kind of up in the air, but since I (unfairly) had to face him this past Monday, I'm going to tag Christian.

_I'm so happy that Christian's back! He's been out for almost a year. Sorry guys, but Christian's chapter will be with an oc because he's mine and I love him :)_


	6. Christian

**Never fear! Captain Charisma is here!**

**By:** Jay Reso

This actually looks like a lot of fun! Why didn't I find this first? And you guys are so cute with your answers, especially you Cody. I remember being all young and engaged. Good times, good times. And I apologize in advance to you, Adam, because you're about to learn some stuff you didn't want to know :P

**Your Name:** William Jason "Jay" Reso

**Significant Other's Name:** Jewel Ainsley Copeland-Reso. You also might know her as the X-Rated Diva, Cherish ;)

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Apartment. When we were younger, I would spend hours over at the Copelands' small apartment. I was considered part of the family. Ms. Judy was always checking on me and inviting me to stay for dinner.

**B is for … **Best friend's sister. Honestly, I never expected to fall for Adam's little sister. I mean, we're close in age and she's always liked hanging with the boys so we became good friends. Trust me, it was quite awkward explaining our relationship to Adam and Ms. Judy :P

**C is for …** Closet. Speaking of awkward, let me tell you how we got caught. I had gone over to their apartment to study with Adam (not lying) but he wasn't home. Ms. Judy told me he would be back soon and to make myself comfortable. I found Jewel (we'd been dating for a month or so) struggling to load a box into her and Adam's closet (small apartment, they shared a bedroom). Next thing I knew, we were making out in the closet. And sure enough, Adam found us -_-

**D is for …** Designer. Jewel actually has a degree in fashion merchandising and design. Since she semi-retired, she opened and runs a dress shop in Florida.

**E is for …** E and double C. Our stable from the good ol Attitude Era. It was really awesome going out and dissing people and just generally being jackasses. The only downside was that everyone knew about Edge and Cherish being brother and sister and of course, Edge and Christian were 'brothers' so by default my wife became my 'sister'.

**F is for …** Fuck. What we love to do haha. It's also her favorite swear word. It's probably the first thing you'll hear when you walk into our home.

**G is for …** Gabriel. He's our second-oldest and was named by Adam, who delivered him in the back of a truck on the way to our next wrestling show.

**H is for …** Hospital. We've spent so much time at the hospital, it's not even funny. Whether it was Adam breaking his neck, her breaking her ribs, or me tearing my pectoral muscle, the hospital has been a major setting in our lives.

**I is for …** I didn't know I was pregnant. Jewel loves to watch that show, especially since we experienced it with Gabriel. I might call the producers and let them put our story on air.

**J is for … **Jolly Ranchers. Jewel's favorite candy. Her favorite flavor is watermelon.

**K is for …** Kazoo. Remember when Adam and I used to run around with these obnoxious things? We still have them and use them to play around with each other.

**L is for …** Long hair. I had really long hair when I was younger. Jewel still has really long hair. Now our boys are also opposed to haircuts :P

**M is for …** Mother. Ask Jewel who she respects most in the world and she'll say her mother. She says she hopes she can be half as good a mother to our sons as her mother was to her and Adam.

**N is for …** Nurse. Whenever I'm injured, or just tired, Jewel always plays nurse for me :)

**O is for …** Overprotective. Adam can be very overprotective of his little sister, whether it's romance or life or wrestling. Mess with Jewel and you will face Adam's wrath.

**P is for …** Prom. I took Jewel to prom in secondary school. I remember our color was midnight blue and she had her hair up in a very elaborate curly style. After the prom, we made love in Adam's bed. Sorry, bro :P

**Q is for …** Quebec. We finally went on a honeymoon three years after we got married. We'd been saving up money from wrestling and other jobs.

**R is for …** Redd's Apple Ale. Jewel brought some of this home since the commercial is so hilarious. It's actually not bad, but I'd rather not be beamed in the head with an apple :P

**S is for …** Shameless. I think growing up and sharing a bedroom with her older brother made Jewel shameless. If she could, she would just change anywhere. It was okay when it was just us, but I've had to curb the behavior a little since we had our sons.

**T is for …** Tapes. So for a period of time, Jewel was into making sextapes. I think there's around seven of them. I've managed to find and hide six of them. I think the last of them may have been packed into Adam's stuff when he moved to North Carolina.

**U is for …** Underwear. It can get pretty muggy during the summer in Orangeville, especially when the heat doesn't work. I can't count the amount of hours we spent sitting on the cool linoleum of the kitchen in just our underwear.

**V is for …** Vlasic pickles. Mine and Jewel's favorite snack. Adam and the boys hate them so it's the only thing in the house that doesn't get eaten immediately.

**W is for …** Women's Champion. Jewel is a five-time Women's Champion :)

**X is for … **X-Files. Adam and Jewel love that show. Whenever they visit each other, they always watch a season of it. I don't particularly care for it.

**Y is for …** Young love. Jewel and I got married when we were really young, like 21 or 22. We'd been dating for several years by then haha.

**Z is for …** Ziplining. For our five-year anniversary, we went ziplining. We happened to be in Virginia at the time and there was a course. Somehow she coaxed me onto that damn thing. I may now have a slight fear of heights.

**Last thoughts?** I really liked that. It brought back a lot of memories and stuff. Cody, if you need to talk or want advice, I'm here. These eighteen years didn't just happen overnight. Jewel, I love you so much sweetheart. Take care of yourself and the boys :)

**Tag a friend. **You guys already know I'm gonna tag Edge (please don't spear me for talking about your sister)

_Ah, I love Christian so much :D_


	7. Edge

_Sorry it took so long for the update! I have orientation coming up and there's so much to do it for it. I'll be happy when the semester actually starts because this is ridiculous._

**The Rated R Superstar ;)**

**By:** Adam Copeland

Jay, if there wasn't an 85% chance I could paralyze myself, I would spear you through a wall -_- anywho, since I've just gotten back from hiking, I figured I'd go ahead and do this. It's been on my page for a while, but you know how things get :P

**Your Name:** Adam Copeland. Sometimes people call me Addy and a lot of people refer to me by my wrestling name, Edge.

**Significant Other's Name:** Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita :)

Here's the ABC's. Don't repeat anything!

**A is for …** Amy "Lita" Dumas. She's the love of my life and she makes me so happy. Even when we have our disagreements ;)

**B is for … **Boob job. So everyone will stop asking me, yes Amy had a boob job. And yes, I'm okay with it (more than okay really).

**C is for …** Concussion. I can't remember what match it was, but I got a really bad concussion and was unconscious for a couple days. I remember it being so hazy, but any time Amy talked or read or sang to me, her voice was the clearest sound in my mind.

**D is for …** Drive. We like to go for long drives on open roads, especially if it's in an area we haven't been to before. Taking in the sights, you know?

**E is for …** E and double C. I like that one so I'm gonna keep it. We sure had some fun times. And some really long-ass hair! It was funny watching Jay and Jewel go from being husband and wife to brother and sister.

**F is for …** Fish. I may or may not have a slight obsession with tropical fish. I have tropical fish décor everywhere in the house. The entire upstairs bathroom is covered in tropical fish. I think Amy wants to redo it haha.

**G is for …** Grape. Amy's favorite flavor of…anything really. Soda, whine, chapstick, deodorant, you name it.

**H is for …** Hardcore match. That match with Mick Foley at Wrestlemania 22 was brutal! I had THUMBTACKS in my back. Do you know how much time it took Amy to pull those little fuckers out of my skin?!

**I is for …** Indigo. My very first pair of wrestling tights was indigo :)

**J is for … **June. Our anniversary is in June and it's also a possibility for a middle name if we have a daughter.

**K is for …** Kriss Kross. Their song "Jump" is a guilty pleasure of mine. Most people don't know I have it on my iPod. Amy just loves to tease me about it.

**L is for …** Live sex celebration. Remember that? Just so you know, she really did go down on me. That wasn't scripted ;)

**M is for …** Mom. Amy really wants to be a mom. We had to put it off for our careers, but now we're actively trying to conceive. Jay and Jewel look so happy with their boys. I want to give that to Amy.

**N is for …** Nurse. Whenever I'm injured, or just tired, Jewel always plays nurse for me :)

**O is for …** Orangeville County. Where Jewel and I grew up with our mom.

**P is for …** Poor. We grew up somewhat poor so it's always been my goal to buy my mom a house, protect my sister (although that job has somewhat gone to Jay), and provide for my family. I think I'm doing okay.

**Q is for …** Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. This is one of those times where sharing a bedroom with your little sister while growing up causes problems. I now watch shows like this. Sometimes Amy watches it and other times she laughs and rolls her eyes at me.

**R is for …** Retirement. I have to admit, retirement is bittersweet. I like being able to be at home and do the stuff I like to do, but at the same time I miss you guys, I miss my sister, and I miss the WWE universe.

**S is for …** Sister. Jewel and I are very close, but she really doesn't like Amy and she's not afraid to let everyone in a five mile radius know it.

**T is for …** Torn groin. One of the other reasons we've put off having kids until recently. You take chairs, ropes, and D-Von Dudley's big-ass head to the crotch and we'll see how you feel.

**U is for …** Uncle. I quite enjoy being an uncle. My three nephews can be a handful but at least wrestling with them won't kill me :P

**V is for …** Vickie. Why oh why did I agree to that storyline romance with Vickie. Yuck. Every time I had to kiss her on screen, I'd immediately run back to my locker room, rinse with gratuitous amounts of mouth wash, and make out with Amy.

**W is for …** Whitewater rafting. Amy wants to go whitewater rafting for our anniversary. Should be fun.

**X is for … **Xtreme. Amy was part of Team Xtreme when I stole her from Matt. That was the best real life turned storyline ever! Sometimes she wears the cropped 'Team Xtreme' shirt to bed ;)

**Y is for …** Yoga. Chris got me into DDP Yoga and I have to say it really helps. When you've got all kinds of rods and screws in your body, being able to stretch and relax is a lifesaver.

**Z is for …** Ziti. The first dish I ever cooked for Amy. Okay so I cheated a little and had Jewel help me but it's the thought that counts right?

**Last thoughts?** That was cute and I admit that I felt like a little lovesick teenager again. But love does that to you. Amy Dumas, I love you so much. Thank you for being by my side for everything.

…Jay, you better sleep with one eye open.

**Tag a friend. **Hey Jeff Hardy, think you can lay off your facepainting for five minutes to do this?


End file.
